vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallens
Summary A thin veil is what separates us from them, a thin line between our reality and their world. Few are those who know it and few believe us. From time to time, some of them come to our world because of their insistence, because of the pressure that they have exerted for thousands and thousands of years before that crystalline wall that turns out to be their eternal prison. They watch us, they envy us. They try to be part of us and to become us. Time has made them more somber if possible. "Malignant" would be called by some, but the true malignancy is not in that world, it is in ours. They only come to contaminate with our essence. His despair corrupts his perception and they think we are better than them. But it's not like that. When they realize it is too late ... Their essence has been permanently damaged. And by combining with us, pure evil becomes present. We are, then, gunpowder and they fire. The outbreak is transformed into millions of different unspeakable vileness. Those who are touched become the worst specimens of our race. They are transformed from within. Their conscience rots. The ego becomes a monster that consumes everything and terrible sins become justifiable consequences before minds blinded by pride, anger, greed and lust. But it's not all their fault. We go for this age strutting for our greatness, for being more "ready" than the other animals. We are temptation for those who can not taste the emotions, as is the crystalline waterfall before the thirsty but at the same time enraged animal. And that's what they are, enraged animals hunters of human emotions that only make things worse. That millions of years ago created us on a whim. To see us succumb to our mortal nature. Using us as we do, we use rodents in experiments. Without pleasure, just curiosity. Again and again we were observed from "the high". And they spent so much time doing it that they lost the sense of their own existence. They the supreme beings, emissaries of light, the enlightened ones, went off in the temporary current. Those torches of the cosmos are now grayish ash with no definite shape. And that's why they envied us, because of our way of living, of fighting, of killing ourselves and of loving ourselves. They, trapped in their voyeuristic world, need us to exist. And when one of them finally manages to pierce the veil, he realizes, and suffers, he laments. He implores mercy and finally succumbs to the mixture of our natures. Resignation comes when he finally understands: Another angel has fallen into hell. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 4-C Name: Varies, they're an entire race Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Varies Age: Older than mankind Classification: Angels, Beings from "The High" Powers and Abilities: Life Manipulation (Created the mankind), Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, likely 8 as the creepypasta stated they depends from us to live), Dimensional Travel, Possibly Causality Manipulation (It's stated they use us as we use the rodents for the experiments, for curiosity), Emphatic Manipulation (They're "hunters of human emotions") Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Star level '(They was described as "those torches of the cosmos", implying that they maybe are the stars that we see, however there's no more evidence to rely on it) 'Speed: Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ (Can flight between "The High" to our reality) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly Star level Stamina: Infinite. Range: At least universal with their powers. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Beyond of our comprehension. Weaknesses: They are extremely sensitive, their emotions are so high that they can cause them to become corrupt or evil beings. Note: Here's the original creepypasta (is in spanish) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creepypasta Category:Life Users Category:Life Creation Category:Causality Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Gender